The Pact
by Master Spy advenger
Summary: I solemnly swear, by the code of the Sisterhood, I shall be pregnant by my seventeenth birthday, so help me God.


Isabella Swan was lying on her stomach, her legs crossed in her air as she and her two best friends did homework in her bedroom. Of course, the topic didn't always stay on Washington History, but the conversation remained academic, none the less.

"Edward was checking you out again today," Rosalie informed Bella, who quickly turned a violent shade of red.

"I highly doubt that," Bella muttered, tearing a page out of her notebook, crumbled it up, and threw it in the direction of her wastebasket.

Standing up to retrieve the paper, which did not make it to the trash, Rosalie went on, "How can you say that, Bella? Edward is _totally _into you!"

"I bet he _dreams _about you at night!" Alice injected, a scandalous smile plastered on her face.

"He does not!" Bell insisted as she shoved the paper into the trash, her face growing redder by the second.

Edward Cullen was Bella's long-time crush, her attraction to him having grown deeper and deeper since they met two years ago. The feelings had always stayed one-way – until recently, that was – when Edward started to casually flirt with her. Of course, she would never admit he was flirting, but Rosalie and Alice both had money down on Edward asking Bella to the Sweethearts Valentine's Day Dance, which was fast approaching.

"Leave Bella alone, Rose," Alice ordered, "her neck will start going red soon."

Bella was thankful that the conversation about Edward was over – she was starting to regret telling them she had a crush on him to begin with. She should have kept her admiration a locked-tight secret, away from her prying friends forever.

Then again… what fun would her crush be if she couldn't gush about it from time to time with the people that knew her better than anyone? Sure, she had friends other than Rosalie and Alice, but they were no where as close to her as they were – they were practically sisters. When you had known someone for more than half your life, who couldn't you be? Bella and Alice had met each other when they were four years old, and Rosalie joined their friendship at age six.

While Bella and Alice were instantly best friends, Rosalie had taken a strong dislike for Bella at first. In fact, odds were they would never have become friends at all if it weren't for the fact that Rosalie had befriended Alice in the second week of first grade. Alice had insisted that Bella always went were she went, and if Rosalie wanted to play with her, she had to play with Bella, too. Somehow, the two had worked apart their differences, and together, the three formed a force to be reckoned with.

"Did Emmett ask you to the dance yet?" Alice asked Rosalie, tapping her pencil against Bella's wooden desk.

Bella held back a groan. If they were talking about the dance, odds were Edward would be brought back into this.

"No!" Rosalie exclaimed, delighted that they were talking about her, "He's acting like I don't have _any _options, like every guy at school wouldn't kill to take _me _to the dance!"

"Well, maybe you should play a little hard-to-get back, then," Bella suggested, jumping back on her bed and rolling over on her stomach once more.

Oh my God, did Bella just suggest something naughty?" Alice asked, stretching the word 'naughty' until it was two feet long. Rosalie joined the faux-shocked party, widening her eyes and dropping her jaw.

"Jesus, you guys make me sound like an angel or something," Bella laughed, throwing her head back.

"No, it's Edward's job to make you feel like an angel," Rosalie answered, determined to make Bella regret saying that.

"Moving on!" Bella declared, not allowing them to continue on about her and Edward again, "Alice? What about you and Jasper?"

Jasper Whitlock was the object of Alice's latest attractions, giving Bella the perfect pass. If they thought she couldn't turn something back on them, they were sadly mistaken.

"Screw it, I'm done talking about guys." Alice said, flipping her notebook shut. Just like always, Alice was keeping her interactions with Jasper a secret to take to the grave.

Jasper was not new in town like Edward was: he had been born her just like the three girls had. Unlike Edward, however, Jasper was what some people would call Nothing but Trouble. As far as Bella knew, he had been caught drinking, high on both weed and cocaine, and even taking a joyride without a license. Bella would never know what Alice saw in him, but for some reason, she had fallen hard and fast for him.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Rosalie asked, jumping up dramatically.

"Like five… maybe." Bella answered, glancing at her watch to make sure. "Why?"

"My mom is going to have a bitch flip if I don't get my brothers from soccer tonight, I have to go!" Rosalie answer frantically, stuffing her books and binders into her backpack as quickly as she could.

"While we're on this topic, do you mind if I mooch a ride off you?" Alice asked, forgoing the second option of getting a ride home from Bella in her ancient truck. Alice swore there was no reason for her to get a license or a car when she had Rosalie and Bella, both of which asserted their independence early on.

"Whatever, can we just go!" Rosalie nearly shouted.

"Wow, your mom must have put the fear of God into you… or something." Alice remarked, piling her books as well.

"You don't even know the half of it, now move you ass!" Rosalie answered, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Bella couldn't help but crack a smile at the exchange: Rosalie trying to hurry, and Alice trying to slow her down. These were the kinds of things they would periodically do to each other, as any best friends would.

"Just chill out, Rosalie." Alice muttered as she shut Bella's bedroom door, cutting her off from the rest of the conversation, leaving her in utter silence.

After the giggling and shrieking, hearing nothing felt peculiar against Bella's ears. Figuring now was as good a time as any to start her homework, for real this time, Bella fished her history textbook out from under her bed and started to read through the worksheet Ms. Varner had made up for them.

The unit they were currently covering was on Transportation in Washington pioneering – not that eye-opening of a subject, really. Just as Bella was about to start on her questions, her computer ringed, signaling that she had a new e-mail.

Wiggling her mouse, Bella's heart lurched when she saw the message was from Edward. She remembered giving him her e-mail address a few weeks ago, but she was sure he would have sent her something by now if he planned on using it. Smiling widely, Bella sat at her keyboard with the feeling she wouldn't be doing her homework tonight.

"If you were going to name a baby right now, what would you name her?" Alice asked Rosalie as they drove down the road.

"I'm not sure… something really cute and short for a girl, and Henry for a boy, I guess." Rosalie answered, wondering where the question had come from.

"I can't wait to be a mom," Alice said, smiling at her dream of her with a baby belly. What girl didn't grow up wishing to be a mother themselves?

"Oh my God, me neither!" Rosalie gasped, jumping up and down slightly in her seat. She always imagined herself with a baby boy on her hip, one with big green eyes and lots of beautiful hair.

They were the only people on the road, giving Rosalie the opportunity to push the speed limit slightly. Her need for speed was nearly unmatched, as was her knowledge in cars in general. She had thought of being a mechanic some day, but that thought was quickly pushed out of her mind. There was a fine line between taking care of your own car and taking care of someone else's.

"Can you believe there are people out there _younger _than us that have babies already?" Alice asked, sliding down in her seat.

"It's almost… unfair," Rosalie pointed out, wondering why they had never talked about this before. Had they both been shying away from the topic in general, or was it common for most teenagers to go their whole lives without gabbing to their friends about pregnancy?

"I know! And don't, like, half of them get abortions? Now _that's _unfair!" Alice answered, thinking of what it would be like to let someone kill your baby. She couldn't even form in her mind what it would be like.

"God, if you don't want a baby, at least give it to someone who _does _want it, if you're so dead set against having a baby!" Rosalie agreed.

Abortion was a heavy topic for Rosalie: she had been adopted at birth; for all she knew, her birth mother seriously considered aborting her. Did she have fears when she was in the womb? Did she fear never being able to see the world?

Rosalie could never have an abortion, no matter what it meant. Thinking that abortion could have been her fate, she would forever be haunted by a baby that never lived. Besides, she would welcome any baby that she may or may not some day become pregnant with, whether it be boy or girl, have Down Syndrome or some other disorder, it was hers.

"What would you do if you found out right now that you were pregnant?" Alice asked, an air of mystery in her tone.

Being a teen mom was something Rosalie had never thought of. She was thankful her mother had given her up – Rosalie knew she was a drug addict that could never have provided her with a good life – but that was the thing: Rosalie _wasn't _a drug addict, she _wasn't _hooked on drugs. She would be the perfect mother… if only she was older.

On the other hand, Rosalie wanted to go to college and get a good job one day… could she do that with a baby to support? Deep down, she knew she would be able to make it work if she wanted to badly enough. There was help for teenage mothers these days – how much and for how long was part of the mystery.

Maybe she just wasn't ready.

"I honestly don't know." Rosalie answer as they pulled into the parking lot for the soccer field.

Rosalie's twin brothers immediately entered the backseat, ending any conversation about babies and pregnancy. It was Rosalie's worst nightmare to have to explain sex to her ten year old brothers, both of which would stop to ask her a question every few seconds. It was one of those times she was glad she had a supportive mother at home to take care of that.

Leah Clearwater smoothed the fabric of her shirt against her stomach, admiring the way the way she looked with her lump bump. Tilting her head to the left, she wondered how far along someone would think she was if they say her walking down the street. Three months? Four? Would they wonder what her baby looked liked? Would they judge her for being so young?

"Leah! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Clearwater shouted from the base of the staircase. Yanking the bundle of scarves out from under her shirt, Leah quickly checked to make sure her exercise did not wrinkle her top too badly before she left for the day. Once she was certain that she looked amazing as ever, she grabbed her backpack and car keys, throwing a jacket over her arm as she went.

Today was her first day off the Indian Reservation where she had grown up, her mother wanting to start off new after her father died without going too far. Forks seemed like the perfect place of the surrounding towns: quite, low crime rate, a good school. Starting at Forks High sounded like it might be bearable, as opposed to the Reservation school Leah had so horribly hated.

The one thing she hoped to find more than anything at her new school was not a future in academics: she wanted a future as a mother.

Starting today, she was looking for a father for her unborn baby, which shouldn't be too hard. Boys down at the Reservation were all over her… which would have been perfect, if their idea of down and dirty was something other than kissing in their beat-up car.

"Good luck, make sure to watch out for your brother," Mrs. Clearwater told Leah as she was heading out the door. Leah fought the urge to roll her eyes: as if she would have her log of a younger brother hanging on her all day. Hopefully he would find someone to hang out with today, and she would be off the babysitting hook.

"Of course, Momma," Leah promised, sounding like she lived to make Seth's life a wonderful dream.

"Please don't get into trouble," Mrs. Clearwater pleaded, as if she could sniff out what Leah was planning.

Fighting a grin, Leah answered in the exact same tone as before, "Of course, Momma."

**Well, this idea just sort of got thrown at me tonight, so like any writing fool, I got up at one in the morning to write it all out and get it online. **

**I know I have been gone from this site for too long now, and some of you I fear are probably mad at me for my lack of updates; particularly me starting a new pregnancy story when Baby Doll hasn't been updated in so long. Let it be known that all my stories will be finished, I'm just trying to spread the love around a bit, get a wider audience and all (: and to be honest, this would be bugging me forever if I didn't get it out of me. **

**As for My Body, My mind, My orders, some of you may or may not know that I am currently re-battling my eating disorder, causing me to take a necessary time-out from the eating disorder world until further notice. **

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter one of The Pact, feedback will be much appreciated and lead to a much happy author, but as always, this story is not being held on hostage for reviews. They are merely to let me know I am doing a good/horrible job. **

**Well, that wraps up a super long author's note, happy early Valentine's day! **

**Love, **

**MSA**


End file.
